


What To Do When There's Nothing To Do During A Quarantine

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boredom, Bottom Dean Winchester, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Quarantine, Roommates, Roommates to lovers, Top Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Written for this prompt:We’ve only been roommates for a month or so, two fresh-faced kids in the big city, working our first real jobs out of college. Stuck quarantined together, we start fucking out of bored hornyness. (Both parties eventually catching feelings along with the fucking is optional, but would definitely be appreciated.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 133





	What To Do When There's Nothing To Do During A Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from a list of quarantine prompts on Tumblr by yourspecialeyes.   
> beta is of course, katelyndeveraux.

“Jesus fuck I’m bored!” Dean paced the room.

Cas looked up from his phone. “Watch a movie.”

Dean stopped in front of him. “I’ve already watched every damn movie on Netflix.”

Cas sat his phone down. “I highly doubt that, Dean.”

Dean started pacing again. “Well, every one that looked interesting anyway. How long can this quarantine go on anyway?”

Cas sighed. “They say it might last several more weeks. We just need to hang on.”

Dean sank down on the couch next to Cas and ran a hand through his hair. “I’ll be stark raving crazy before that.”

Cas sighed. “Don’t be so dramatic.”

They had only been roommates for two months. They each had answered an ad for the apartment, and decided on the spot to room together. The apartment was too good a deal to walk away from.

They were both new to the city. They’d moved from small towns on opposite sides of the state, looking for a better life. They got jobs, then found this apartment, and became roomies.

It was just a happy coincidence they were both gay.

But now they were in quarantine, thanks to a virus that spread around the world in record time. They both could do their work from home, had plenty of food and essentials. Now what they needed was something to fill their free time.

They really had worked their way through anything even remotely interesting on Netflix and Hulu. Cas had read every book in the house at least twice, and was currently looking through ebooks. Dean wasn’t that big on reading.

Dean ran his hands over his eyes with a groan. “Fuck I’m horny.”

Cas grinned. “So, jack off.”

Dean frowned at him. “Dude, I have jacked off so much my hand keeps cramping.”

They sat side by side, staring at nothing.

Dean nudged Cas in the side with his elbow. “Let’s fuck.”

Cas looked at him. “What?”   
Dean grinned. “Let’s fuck! We’re both gay, we’re both pretty… I’ve got a drawer full of condoms and a big ass bottle of lube and I bet you do too. So? I say we fuck.”

Cas considered it. He was getting eye strain from all the reading, and there really wasn’t much else to do. At least it would feel good and pass some time.

“Okay, Dean. Come on.” Cas got up and headed to his bedroom.

Dean jumped up. “Yeah! That’s the spirit!”

Cas already had his shirt off by the time Dean got there. They stripped, then Dean got on the bed. “Fuck me good, Cas.”

Cas crawled over him. “Oh I’ll fuck you good. I’ll fuck you until you walk funny.”

Dean grinned. “Big talk. Show me what you got.”

Forty-five minutes later, Dean lay sweaty and panting. 

“God damn, Cas! You’re really something in the sack!”

Cas laid next to him with a smile. “I told you. I take my fucking very seriously.”

Dean grinned. “That you do, Cas. that you do.”

Being young meant they had high libidos and the stamina to match. Dean blew Cas in the kitchen, Cas blew Dean on the couch. Cas bent Dean over every available surface in the apartment. Cas ate Dean out until he made him come. Dean fingered Cas until he made Cas come. It was basically all sex, all the time.

A week and a half later they were running out of condoms. That’s when Cas showed Dean his latest test results, showing he was clean. Dean grinned and got his own latest test results, showing he was clean as well. That solved the condom problem.

But going bareback made a subtle shift in their sex. It started to get more tender, less frenzied.

Cas was over Dean. They were kissing. There was a lot more kissing lately. Cas moved his mouth over Dean’s neck, down to his nipples. He sucked each of them, knowing it drove Dean crazy. Dean moaned under him.

Cas kissed his way down Dean’s body, mapping out his freckles. Dean lifted his legs high in the air. Cas sat back, looking at Dean’s hole. 

“You’re beautiful, Dean.”

Dean lifted his head to look at Cas. “You’re the beautiful one, Cas.”

Cas lubed up and pushed in. It still felt new, almost as if he hadn’t been fucking Dean several times a day for almost two weeks. Dean grasped at his arms.

Keeping eye contact all the time. Cas pushed into Dean slowly. Dean’s eyes fluttered but he opened them to look at Cas again.

“God… Cas… it’s so good…”

Cas leaned over to kiss Dean. “It is.”

Cas fucked in and out of Dean tenderly. They looked at one another, Dean moaning and Cas grunting. It was new, this feeling. 

Cas pulled Dean up to press against his chest, thrusting up into him. They kissed, sloppy and wet. Dean’s cock was trapped between their bodies, but the movement Cas was making rubbed his belly against Dean’s cock.

Dean held on to Cas tight, his arms wrapped around his shoulders. Cas had his arms wrapped around Dean’s waist. 

When Dean felt his balls tighten, he moaned out, “Cas… gonna cum…”

Cas kissed him. “Come for me baby.”

Dean came, his cum spreading between their bodies. The clench Dean’s hole made drove Cas to cum too.

Even after their orgasms had subsided, they didn’t move. Cas lifted his head off of Dean’s shoulder to kiss him.

“Dean, I think I’m in love with you.”

Dean smiled.”I know I’m in love with you, Cas.”

And that was the way they told it when the quarantine ended. “Best quarantine ever!” 

Sam laughed when Dean called him. “Try telling that story to the grandchildren!”


End file.
